Revenge is so sweet (second chance)
by sadhanprakash
Summary: Harry is betrayed by his friends after battle of Hogwarts and died by their hand's Death given his Master a chance to live a Happy life and destroy his enemy's
1. Chapter 2

A lone figure is starring at the White plane in front of him thinking how this happened how this ended like this he is non other Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived the saviour of magical Britain is thinking about his **_death_** by his friends his suppose family

The final Battle between him and voldemort he came victories though he is in brick of magical exaction he sees his best friend Ron Wesley along with his family coming towards him seeing them safe he relaxed as they are coming to him he saw a hodded figure joining them and their face expression changed into smug and happy as they came near in front of him Ron wallcked to wardzls him and snatched his wand from him and the two hodded figure removed their hods and Harry was beyond shocked to see the two persons that are suppose died in the beginning of war the two persons non other than Albums dumbledore and Snape smiling at him

How you two are alive asked Harry ,harry my boy iam very disappointed in you I thought you could give tom a second Chance to rectify his mistakes **but** you killed him Harry iam very disappointed in you are turning into dark Harry I have to stop you now for the greater good sorry Harry and pointed his wand towards him you will regret this dumbeldore in one way or other I will destroy you said harry iam sorry harry you must die for grater good " Avade Kavedra " and a green light passed towards harry and as the speel touched harry his body fell lifeless into the ground

And hear he was in this white plane thinking his death _**hello master welcome to Limbo**_ said a voice from his right side and he saw a woman in complete black dress releasing powerful aura that scream respect who are you lady and why are you calling me Master asked Harry _ **me i am death. and as calling you Master because you collected all three hollows and become my Maste**_ r but I thought that was a story but asked harry _**it is real but how asked Harry you have your father's invisible clock,Dumbledore's wand ,gaunt ring has stone by collecting all this three items you become my Master** _ OK so what do you want me to do _ **let's say that I saw all your life master you never lived your life as you want always someone's pawn. I want you live your life as yourself** _ what is there to live for all my life is a lie the people I thought my surrogate family and the person I thought was my mentor betrayed me for my money and Glory _ **I know but you can have a second chance to live your life and take revenge on the people that betrayed you master I can send you back in time before you receive your Hogwarts letter** _ OK but what I can do there I will be eleven years boy with nothing to protect me from the old coot manipulations _**I know master that's way you're going to train here with some people here and whatever you learn here it goes with you to your younger body so you can protect yourself and yours**_. So who are these people ?


	2. Betrayed and a chance

with her right hand motion five figures apeared from thin air and death began to introduce them to harry  
 _ **master the first on is Godric Gryffindor the second one is salazar slytherin the third one is**_ ** _helga hufflepuff  
the forth one is Rowena ravenclaw the fifth one is tom marvolo riddle _**_**this five members will be train you master**_ one question why is tommy didn't react after seeing me asked harry _**because master this are their essence master these people have all the knowledge of their originals persons to pass their knowledge to you**_ why bring their essence when you can bring original souls _**because master these souls passed their judgement and rest in peace in eternity and can`t disturb their peace that granted by me to them to train you so i bring their essence to train you**_ so i cant see my parents _**master after your training i will tell you all the bytrails in your life**_ OK

 **after some intense training from founders and** **tom(** well time is not see in limbo so roughly 5years **)**

our hero see in fighting all out war with the founders of Hogwarts and tom the battle is 5 against 1 and harry showing them he learnt from them were well death is watching from sidelines and couldn't help proud of her master and saw her master ruthlessly defeating the five powerful people in earth at that time

once the battle is over death came to harry and said his training is over and its time for his journey to take revenge  
harry asked the one question he asked to death before his training beginning can i see my parents and godfather?  
death said she will tell him after his training and now he wants answer when he ask her again about seeing his parents she give him answers that shattered his entire world

when he asked her about his parents, death showed him a portal that showed his family having dinner with albus Dumbeldore and Sirius what shocked him was their is a boy like his photo copy except his hair is red their eating with his parents along two girls age of 11 their eating and ramus is also their with them eating and laughing along with others

harry asked death what is this ?  
death answered him _**master this is your family**_ at that harry asked her one question that normally all people ask at this How? for this death give him the simple answer **_because master this is their plan to gain fame &glory by using you_** why ?why they make my life a living hell to gain more fame and glory **why why they do this to me and why are they alive they are supposed dead at that Halloween night**. **and who is the one that looking like me and who are those two girls sitting their** asked harry filled with rage _**because master that they didn't die that night**_ what are you telling me that they lived all this longtime and leave me to with dursley why WHY? all the time i thought after dieing i Will reunite my parents but they condiment me to a living hell and they living peacefully and why is Sirius living with them i thought he was dead after falling into the vial in the department of mysteries DEATH please tell me all from the starting i want to know all the betrayals that they done to me I WANT TO KNOW EVERY THING FROM START TO END

 ** _ok master_** _it was all started the day albus received the prophesy from trelawney he wants the prophesy one so he can mold him into a weapon to kill Voldemort when he finalized the candidates that will born at the time mentioned in prophesy he came two couples one is your parents and other is longbotems he can not desided the one from both parents so he chose to wait and see who was going born on July 31 so he can make him/her into his weapon when nevil born in July 30 and you and your twin brother born in July 31 at 11.39 so he desided that one of the twins are the chosen one he knows that snape listen the prophesy and will informed tom so he tell your parents to hide and dont tell any body they have twins and waited for the attack tom is planing the day came on the day of attack your parents leave you and your brother in godric hallow to visit your mom parents when Voldemort came their to kill prophesy one he cast killing curse on you and it renounced by your strong will and magic to protect your brother when the curse hit Voldemort his soul is ripped from him and turned in to a wariath that passed through seeing with range that shattered the roof and one wooden piece in a V shape that fall in your brother left arm making V shape symbol when your parents came after the attack with Dumbledore (after meting with Lilly parents they went to meet Dumbledore to discus about prophesy) in a panicking stage and rushed to your room to see you both are safe and asked Dumbledore to check whether your injured or not when he saw v mark in your brother arm he decided he is the chosen one and after checking him when he cheeked you he immediately know that the scar in lighting shape is a horoux and he planed their and then to mold you a weapon to kill Voldemort._

 _when he said that you have a horox in your scar immediatly your father james demanded to kill you but he stoped by telling hi that voldemort is not dead and your brother is the boy-who-lived and its duty to kill voldemort so by using you as a meytar when your mother asked if we kill you now that voldemort will nevar return and rised her wand to kill you but he stoped her saying that voldemort make more than one horex so by allowing to live you he can find the remaining and destroy all of them at once including you when lilly refused to raise you the monster that attacked her familly he sugested to place you in petunia house and they agreed to that and their **the plan made to kill voldemort through you** how you may ask me _


End file.
